


Hack into my Hope

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: The Island of Hope and Happiness, a cheerful, pink bunny plushie and lots of extremely talented students who so happen to be Japan's elite, the Ultimates, the most important people in the world.This, of course, doesn't stop the once Trip of Friendship to become a Trip of Despair, filled with death, insanity and hatred.Stand by and follow the adventures of Hacker who strives to rid the World of Despair...Her World...Being her friends.





	1. Face of an Angel

__

_(( Thank you so much to the mods of **[danganspritemakers.tumblr.com/](https://danganspritemakers.tumblr.com/)**  for drawing my baby, Kitsune Kasai, and especially mod Kaede for being so sweet with me and for allowing me to use this drawing! Bless them and go give their work a look, they're amazing!! ))_

 

**-??-: Hey...?**

_Huh?...A voice? So soft..._

**-??-: Can you hear me...?**

_Yes...I can...But your voice is so nice that it makes me want to sleep._

Suddenly, I feel a soft and slightly chilly hand on my cheek, making me lean into his touch, smiling softly.  


**-??-: *chuckles* Are you okay?**  
**Me: *opening my eyes* Y-Yeah...Think so...**  
 **-??-: You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I'm also...No, everyone else feels the same, too.**  
 **Me: Are you an angel...?**  
 **-??-: Me? *chuckles* Far from it.**  
 **Me: You sure look like one...Am I dead? Can I touch your hair? It looks like a fluffy cloud...**  
 **-??-: Come on, it's not that nice, don't make me blush...But sure, if you get up.**  
 **Me: *smiles* Deal, cute angel.**

  
He helped me get up and let me lean on his side, which made it much easier to play with his hair, making his porcelain white skin turn slightly rosy, but he let out an amused breath nonetheless, patting my shoulder to gain my attention, since I was far away into Cloud World.

  
**-??-: Do you know how you got here?**  
**Me: I mean, I thought I was dead, yet here I am, on some tropical island. Are you sure I'm not dead? I don't think I could afford to go on a trip to such a nice place and have the prettiest human alive stay with me.**  
 **-??-: Don't exaggerate, I'm far from it. Look at yourself, for example.**  
 **Me: Fine then, deny it, doesn't matter, but I want to know the name of the cute guy with gorgeous eyes.**  
 **-??-: *shakes his head* I'm Komaeda Nagito. Do you remember your name?**  
 **Me: *nods* Kasai Kitsune...Call me Foxy or Kitsu, I'm fine with both. I think I was the Ultimate Hacker...Yeah, of course I was, how could I even doubt that? Take away my tech and I'm as good as dead *shrugs*.**  
 **Nagito: Very well, Kitsune, do you remember anything?**  


Putting my hand to my chin I try to recollect what happened.  
Of course, I remember opening a door and getting to a class where lots of interesting-looking people my age stood on desks, looking around confused and having no idea what to do.

All I remember that stood out was how Byakuya gained a lot of weight...No, that's a lie.  
Togami Byakuya would _**NEVER**_ gain or lose more than one pound. Besides...He was much too nice with others.  
The others, of course, so very familiar and yet, real strangers by now.

And let's not forget Usami...Who destroyed the fake classroom cube and got us to this island.

Ah...Of course, now I remember mostly everything...

_This should be fun!_

**T r a g i c.**

  
**Me: Okay, everything's fun and all, I honestly wouldn't mind being on a looong vacation with you...But you mentioned some others, right? The guys from the classroom that we never actually got acquainted with, correct?**  
**Nagito: *nods* Let's get you introduced to everyone, okay?**  
 **Me: *grins* Sounds like a plan! Ah, before that...What is your talent? Ultimate Cloud? Ultimate Angel?**  
 **Nagito: My...Talent is pretty disappointing. I'm lucky.**  
 **Me: Oh my god, really? YOU are the Ultimate Lucky Student?**  
 **Nagito: I don't really look like it, do I?**  
 **Me: No, goodness, no, I didn't mean it like that! I just thought my talent switched with yours, 'cause I must be pretty damn lucky to see you first thing as I wake up. But uh...How does your talent work? Luck is such a vague and ambiguous topic, but I'm sure you know how to control it, correct? It intrigues me!**  
 **Nagito: *chuckles* Compared to yours, the talent you worked so hard to perfect, mine is just lame. I never deserved to be accepted by Hope's Peak Academy, I refused at first, but they insisted.**  
 **Me: Nagito-kun, never doubt yourself and your talent, okay? It's yours and that's all that matters! Be proud of it!**  
 **Nagito: *shrugs* Maybe one day I will tell you how it works. I'm sorry, I tend to see most things through a pessimistic lens...Until then, let's go meet the others.**  
 **Me: *smirks* You SO like being vague, hm~? But that doesn't matter, I'll make sure you get your confidence, no matter what! Fine then, let's go!**

  
I hooked my arm with his, seeing as he didn't really mind and we went to see who's the first person we'd see, as I started fidgeting around with the Handbook Usami gave me, looking around on the information there is to find out about each student.

  
**Me: Oh, Nagito, look at that, it says you like pretty thing...Does that mean you like me too~?**   
**Nagito: *scratches the back of his neck* That's quite a direct question, don't you think?**   
**Me: *grins* I'll ask that again some time soon, then~.**

  
Walking around the island we got to a place filled with trees and pretty flowers, and in the middle of it there was a huge bronze statue, and near it stood this **_'Togami Byakuya'_**. To be fair, I never expected him to wear white...But it suits him nonetheless.

  
**Byakuya: What is it?**  
**Me: I'm Kasai Kitsune, thought we should get to know each other since we're gonna be around for a while. I'm the Ultimate Hacker. It's nice to meet you...Byakuya *winks*.**  
 **Byakuya: *eyes widen* H-How do you know my name? Uh-...Of course you know who I am!**  
 **Me: We worked together, remember? *smirks* Surely you remember. I used to make fun of your arrogance. Guess you tuned it down a bit, hm~?**  
 **Byakuya: *cough* Yes, of course I remember. It just took a while to remember someone who's not on my level. Anyways, I'm done. That's it, right? Back off.**  
 **Me: *military salute* See yeah, Heir boy~!**  
 **Nagito: How do you know someone as exceptional as him? Are you as exceptional as him?**  
 **Me: Maybe even better~! But hey, until you tell me about your talent, I'm keeping my mouth shut about this one.**  
 **Nagito: *shakes head* Very well then. Let's go meet the others, then.**

  
Our next destination was the ranch, where Usami turned a rooster into a cow, which just made me blink and keep my mouth shut and facepalmed.

  
**Me: To be fair, if that was a talent, I'd want it...Wait, what the hell is a Toucan doing here?**  
**Nagito: Who knows? Anyways, there are 2 other students, let's talk to them.**  
 **Me: Hey there! I'm Kitsune, the Ultimate Hacker! Nice to meet ya!**  
 **Akane: Heyyy, nice to meet ya! And uh...Who's this other dude?**  
 **Nagito: Huh? I thought we already met each other!**  
 **Akane: Oops, my bad! I pretty much suck at rememberin' names and I've met so many interestin' characters today.**  
 **Me: I guess I get you here. But everyone's so unique, you're sure to remember their names pretty soon!**  
 **Nagito: I'm Komaeda Nagito. If you can, please don't forget my name again...**  
 **Akane: Yo! The name's Owari Akane! Nice to meetcha! I'm the Ultimate Gymnast!**

  
Nagito told me some basic stuff about her and I could only nod in understanding, then went to the smaller, blonde girl in a pretty, orange kimono, who kept squishing ants.

  
**Me: Hey there, I'm Kitsune.**  
 **Hiyoko: Hi, I'm Saionji Hiyoko, Ultimate Traditional Dancer! Squish! Squish!**  
 **Me: ... Shit, that sounds pretty neat. Would you teach me how to dance, one day?**  
 **Hiyoko: Maybe...But there's NO way you could ever be anywhere as cool as me!**  
 **Me: *sighs* Never mind...**

  
Pouting slightly, I turn around, slightly sulking and walking ahead aimlessly.

  
**Nagito: Don't put her words at heart, she can be pretty...Uhm...**  
**Me: Rude?**  
 **Nagito: To put it nicely, yeah.**  
 **Me: Well, she's not really all that wrong either. *shrugs* Guess I better remain to my tech stuff.**  
 **Nagito: *smiles* There's nothing stopping you from trying other things, you know?**  
 **Me: Even if I won't be as cool as her?**  
 **Nagito: Maybe not as cool...But prettier, maybe.**  
 **Me: *smirks* Get me a green kimono and I'll take her on!**  
 **Nagito: I'll see what I can do.**

  
Pumping the air, we go to the airport (not weird at all) and see two guys there.

  
**Me: Let me guess, we can't escape this plane via plane, right?**  
**Kazuichi: Yeah...If they were damaged, I could fix 'em, but it looks like these planes are just for show.**  
 **Me: I can't say I'm surprised at all.**  
 **Kazuichi: The engines have been completely removed. Nothing I can do about that.**  
 **Me: Thanks for trying anyways.**  
 **Kazuichi: Oh right, we haven't been introduced yet, right? I'm Souda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet ya!**  
 **Me: Kasai Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker! I can already tell we're gonna make great friends. I also love to tinker around with stuff! It's super fun, hm? Destroying things and building up much cooler stuff? Like...A transformers laptop?!**  
 **Kazuichi: *star eyes* Yes, yes, sounds awesome! You should see how awesome I upgraded my motorcycle!**  
 **Me: You have a motorcycle too?! Oh my god, that's SO neat! I miss going full speed already! All that NO2 makes it SO cool!**  
 **Kazuichi: *nods* I could go on all day about this, but I should still look around for stuff to ticker with. See ya around!**  
 **Me: Gotcha!**

  
High-fiving, I move to the other guy who looked like a cool anime character and his voice was alluring.

  
**Gundham: Stop right there. If you value your life, do not come any closer.**  
**Me: And if I don't value my life enough to stop trying to meet you?**  
 **Gundham: Very well...I shall accept that courage of yours. Kehehe, would you like to know my name?**  
 **Me: Kizami Yuuya?**  
 **Gundham: *eyes widen* I've heard that before! Others may see your courage for speaking up recklessness...However, I welcome it. In honour of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it as long as you live! You may call me...Tanaka Gundham! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!**  
 **Me: *smirks* Hey, if it's the name I will be screaming tonight, I should definitely remember it.**  
 **Gundham: *eyes widen* *blushes* Wh-Wh-What are you saying, fiend?! Are you some demon succubus trying to overthrow my reign?!**  
 **Me: No, nothing of the sort! I live peacefully in my own  Virtual Realm, as the Goddess of Codings, with all my Binary Minions worshiping me! As the ruler of my kingdom, I declare a peace offering and a friendship token! As the Master of Numbers, I greet you!**  
 **Gundham: In that case, I shall agree! Whose master are you, then, apart from your lifeless Number guardians!**  
 **Me: I, myself, am the Kitsune Goddess, Master of a dark Cerberus, a black void with eyes, and a few armoured reptilians! I used to go to another real and take care of my Hell Charger, but now I cannot anymore.**  
 **Gundham: *nods* Very well, you are a worthy ally, then! I, Tanaka Gundham, the Supreme Overlord of Ice and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, recognise you as our ally!**  
 **Me: Hahahah, yes, we shall win and rule the Underworld, and this Tainted World!**  
  
  
Grinning at each other, we nod in acknowledgment and leave to our own business. Gotta say, sometimes, it's really fun to let loose and act like Gundham. The way he behaves is really unique and it suits him well. And I mean...He's the Ultimate Breeder. He's an animal lover. Best friend material?!

  
**Nagito: I don't think there's anyone who could get along so well with him! Should have seen Hajime, he was seriously weirded out!**  
**Me: *grins* Gundham seems like a super cool guy, and truth be told, he's really kind. It's nice to see people like him and not...Saionjis, y'know?**  
 **Nagito: *chuckles* I understand.**

  
He got me to where Hotel Mirai was and there we saw a small dude in a suit who tried to look intimidating, but it wasn't working, poor him.

  
**Fuyuhiko: What the hell do you want? What're you lookin' at? Speak up!**  
**Me: Chillax, we're just here to introduce ourselves. I'm Kasai Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker. Now, tell me who you are and we can get this over with.**  
 **Fuyuhiko: Humpf. Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys.**  
 **Me: Ah- Lemme guess, Ultimate Yakuza, hm?**  
 **Nagito: *nods* You got that right.**  
 **Me: ...Pretty neat!**  
 **Nagito: Also, never mention the Babyface around him, or he'll cut all your fingers.**  
 **Me: I'm...Pretty fond of them...Okay, let's go away from him!**  
 **Nagito: Let's go to him.**  
 **Me: He...Looks pretty intimidating.**  
 **Nagito: Don't worry, I'm here. He's actually a nice guy.**  
 **Me: *nods* Yeah, okay, let's go!**

  
Taking a deep breath, I go in front of the built guy and tell him my name and Ultimate talent.

  
**Nekomaru: I am the Ultimate Team Manager, Nidai Nekomaru!**  
**Me: N-Neko...? That's...Actually so cute.**  
 **Nekomaru: Hold it right there! Your voice is too soft! Let your voice rise from the bottom of your stomach!**  
 **Me: Wh-What?! B-But I don't want to speak too loud!**  
 **Nekomaru: Nooooo! Louder than that! Do it again!**  
 **Me: Why can't I only pretend to be loud in my room, with the right person?!**  
 **Nekomaru: LOUDER, OR I WON'T ACKNOWLEDGE YOU!**  
 **Me: I AM KASAI FUCKING KITSUNE, GO TO HELL FOR MAKING ME SHOUT, YOU ANNOYING CAT!**  
 **Nekomaru: THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I AM NIDAI NEKOMARU! Don't forget it, even if you go to hell!**  
 **Me: *blinks* But I can't go home yet.**  
 **Nekomaru: Gah-hahahaha! I was only kidding!**  
 **Me: I...Wasn't.**

  
Clearing my throat, I wave awkwardly to Nekomaru and leave to meet the other red-head, who seemed like the most normal and nice one so far.

  
**Mahiru: Hey, weren't you the girl who fainted on the beach? Are you okay?**  
**Me: Yeah, haha, don't worry about me! Nagito was there to take care of me, I'm all good now! How about you?**  
 **Mahiru: I'm all right! I'm Koizumi Mahiru, Ultimate Photographer. It's nice to meet you!**  
 **Me: I'm Kasai Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker, happy to meet you as well!**  
 **Mahiru: Honestly, I'm kinda relieved. You guys seem decent enough.**  
 **Me: What do you mean?**  
 **Mahiru: Well, there's a lot of weirdos here. I can't tell if they're really Ultimates or, like, just insane...I'm eager to get along with everyone so we can get off this island, but I was worried things wouldn't go well.**  
 **Me: Oh...Yeah...I guess I get you. Well, let's hope we'll all get along well...Somehow.**

  
Sighing, I go inside the restaurant and see a short, plump guy and a gorgeous blonde girl.

  
**Teruteru: That's right...I'm having a hard time because it's full of poison. It really sucks. Speaking of which, it'd be great if you could use your mouth to suck it out...**  
**Sonia: Poison...I see...**  
 **Me: Ummm....? Could you like...Leave the girl alone? You're creeping me the hell out.**  
 **Teruteru: Denied...**  
 **Sonia: Hello, it's nice to meet you.**  
 **Me: Hi, I'm Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker and you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. Are you a Princess or what?**  
 **Teruteru: Why, hello there. You must be the new lady. My name is Hanamura Teruteru. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook. But you guys ca-**  
 **Me: Not interested.**  
 **Teruteru: Double denied.**  
 **Sonia: Oh, that reminds me, I have not properly introduced myself either. I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting! My name is Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess.**  
 **Me: Fuck, I was right. Can I worship you forever?**  
 **Sonia: *smiles* Yes, you can. I am a foreign exchange student from a small European Kingdom called Novoselic.**  
 **Me: Oh-...! Yes, I've traveled in almost all European countries, but I've never actually managed to get around Novoselic. I heard it's gorgeous and rich, I am definitely making it my next destination trip!**  
 **Sonia: I'd be happy to show you around!**  
 **Me: Sounds like a plan, I'm in! I'm sure we'll get along well!**  
 **Sonia: This may sound rude, but in my kingdom, I've never had a single friend who could match me...But now, I'm happy to stand among people like me! I shall extol your virtues!**  
 **Me: *giggles* Thanks, Sonia!**  
 **Teruteru: Hey, you three, am I being left out of the menu?**  
 **Me: Umm...**  
 **Teruteru: I have a sneaking suspicion that Miss Peko is actually a bit of a freak, if you catch my meaning.**  
 **Me: E-Eh?!**  
 **Teruteru: She's probably wearing a black thong, too! What are your thoughts on that?**  
 **Me: What the-**  
 **Teruteru: Miss Kitsune, I'm pretty sure there's some kinky stuff going on underneath those clothes of yours. What do you say, should we discuss this in private? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**  
 **Me: *gulps* You are disgu-**  
 **Teruteru: To be fair, you seem like the hard-to-get time, but I feel like Miss Sonia over there has a good chance of putting out. You see, everybody knows princesses are groomed to lack common sense, right? For example, I could tell her my "loins" are full of poison and ask her to suck it out...**  
 **Me: If you dare do anything creepy to Sonia...**  
**Teruteru: Why, Miss Kitsune, are YOU interested?**  
 **Me: Interested in what? A perverted, slimy kitchen roach? Don't kid me...**  
 **Teruteru: Aww, still the hard-to-get type, hm~? The thrill of the catch is always the most interesting one. We shall talk about this later~!**  
 **Nagito: *smiles* I'd better not see you try that again. Kitsune, I think we should get out.**  
 **Me: *nods* To hell with him.**  
  
  
Sighing, I get away from there, already shuddering from the creepy as hell encounter, until I feel a reassuring arm around my shoulders and see Nagito smiling at me.

  
**Nagito: Don't worry, I'll make sure that guy doesn't try anything weird on any of the girls around.**  
**Me: Haha, thanks, Nagito. You're honestly the most reliable person here.**  
 **Nagito: You praise me too much. Oh, look, there's Hajime!**  
 **Hajime: Komaeda? Who's this with you?**  
 **Nagito: She's the girl on the beach who pretended to be unconscious.**  
 **Me: *eyes widen* H-How did you-...?**  
 **Nagito: *grins* Luck?**  
 **Me: *fake gasp* Busted!**  
 **Hajime: *chuckles* I am Hinata Hajime, Nice to meet you!**  
 **Me: I'm Kasai Kitsune, the Ultimate Hacker! Nice to finally see someone normal.**  
 **Hajime: *smiles* Nice to finally see someone who doesn't bug me about not remembering my talent.**  
 **Me: *shrugs* You'll find out some time soon. After all, the talent doesn't really matter here, but how to get out, right?**  
 **Hajime: *nods* Guess you're right.**  
 **Nagito: We have to meet a few more people, mind if we return a bit later?**  
 **Hajime: Sure.**

  
Going inside the hotel, we see two girls, one of them being super adorable and a definite gamer.

  
**Peko: State your business.**  
**Me: I'm here to introduce myself, is that okay?**  
**Peko: An introduction? I don't mind.**  
 **Me: I'm Kasai Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker, nice to meet you! I love your hair!**  
 **Peko: My name is Pekoyama Peko, Ultimate Swordswoman. It is nice to meet you, too. Thank you, likewise.**  
 **Me: Swordswoman...? That sounds SO neat! Would you PLEASE teach me the basics while we stay here?! I've always wanted to try Kendo, but with my Hacking missions, I never got the time, but it always looked so interesting!**  
 **Peko: I...I will try.**  
 **Me: Thank you so much, Peko!!**  
 **Nagito: Let's talk to that one there as well.**  
 **Me: Hello! What are you playing? I'm Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker, and you?**  
 **Nagito: Hey, Chiaki!**  
 **Chiaki: Ah! Sorry, I must have been a little too focused on my game!**  
 **Nagito: A little...? Are you sure about that?**  
 **Me: Hey, I understand her! When you're interested in a game, it's impossible to let it down!**  
 **Chiaki: Mhm! I'm Nanami Chiaki, Ultimate Gamer. Video Games are my hobby and I'm a fan of all genres. Nice to meet you.**  
 **Me: I can already tell we're going to be best friends! I've been a gamer since I've known myself.**  
 **Chiaki: Yeah, totally...I'm the kind of person who has to gather my thoughts before I can start talking. Like, I can't talk that well unless I've already prepared what I want to say in my mind.**  
 **Me: *grins* I get you, don't worry. Go to someone, press A to talk, then choose the appropriate conversation line, hm?**  
 **Chiaki: *nods* Like that...Sort of. I can talk faster when I get to know the people better...Yawwwwn...I'm sleepy...**  
 **Me: *mutters* You're adorable...**

  
The last place we went to was the Rocketpunch Market, where we saw two other girls, one of them staring at us weirdly.

  
**Me: Hello, there!**  
**Mikan: Uh...Erhm..W-Well...I-I'm sorry.**  
 **Me: Wait, please don't cry, are you alright?! I'm Kitsune, what's your name? Wanna be friends?**  
 **Mikan: Kitsune...? What a pretty name...Is it okay with you if I remember your name, please?**  
 **Me: Actually, I ask you to please remember my name, if I can remember yours!**  
 **Mikan: M-My name is Tsumiki Mikan. Um...From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along. I'm the Ultimate Nurse.**  
 **Me: Oh, neat! I have some medical knowledge, we can talk about stuff like that if you like!**  
 **Mikan: P-Please, that sounds nice...M-My mind went blanks...Uhm...I look at different types of bandages when I'm sad or try to calm down...**  
 **Me: Oh, there are that many types? I never knew that! That sounds interesting, Mikan!**  
 **Mikan: Ahhhhhh! Heheheh....AH!! Sorry for laughing so suddenly! I'm just s-so happy that I'm with friends...N-Not that I assume you want to be friends with me! I'm so so-**  
 **Me: But Mikan, you are my friend! We're all friends here, so don't worry!**  
 **Mikan: *cries* Th-Thank youuuuuuuuu!**  
  
  
Turning around slowly, I go to the other girl who looked totally awesome.

  
**Ibuki: Oh haiiiiiiiiii! Who're you?!**  
**Me: Kitsune, Ultimate Hacker, and you look AWESOME!!! Please give me a make over and let's play in a band together!**  
 **Ibuki: HELL YESSSSSSS!!!!!!**  
 **Nagito: *chuckles* Introductions, Ibuki!**  
 **Ibuki: Oh, oh, yes, introductions! "I", "Buki", "Mio", "Da"! Put it together and what do you get?**  
 **Me: IBUKI MIODA!**  
 **Ibuki: YESSS!!!!!**  
 **Nagito: She's the Ultimate Musician.**  
 **Me: You're my idol now! We MUST sing together!**  
 **Ibuki: YES! YES! YES! We'll make a friendship concert soon! But first, check out this awesome market! They got hamburgers, ramen noodles, chili beans, bratwurst, pasta...Oh, melons!**  
 **Me: Food! All the cool food!**  
 **Ibuki: Americans, Chinese, Mexicans, Germans, Italians...And even people from Yubari would shop here~!!! Man, I'm getting  hellaaaaaa stooooooked! I'm 31 flavours of stoked for all of this deliciousness!!!**  
 **Me: Well, guess I gotta steal all the cool stuff and eat lots and lots tonight!**

 

After we finished there, a _***DING, DONG, DING, DONG***_ was heard and looking at the monitor, Usami congratulated us on collecting the first Hope Fragment and told us to gather at the beach for a surprise she prepared.

  
**Me: Interesting...**  
**Nagito: She said to meet at the beach, huh?**  
 **Me: Will you take care of me if I faint again?**  
 **Nagito: Not if you pretend again.**  
 **Me: *sweatdrop* Busted...**  
 **Nagito: *chuckles* Or maybe I will.**  
 **Me: *grins* HELL YES!**  


With that, I hooked my arm with Nagito's and we both went to the beach to see what surprise we were to get, but boy, we weren't expecting something so...  
_**Unexpected.**_


	2. A Tint of Despair

As we got by the beach, we all started randomly chatting with each other (more or less) and the core of it was Byakuya pointing out the story of the Jabberwock Island and how this is most likely that Island, although there aren't too many accurate details on that one.  
It seems, however, that most of us were looking forward to enjoying this vacation and having fun.  
Of course, Hajime seemed to just be skeptical about everything (not that I blamed him) which made Usami come over and try to calm the waters.  
Everyone else seemed content with the idea of gathering the Hope Fragments, which made the white plushie rabbit remember about the little gifts she promised us, handing out Usami straps that would say **"I'm Usami...Magical Miracle Girl Usami. I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!"** , of which she seemed super enthusiastic about.

  
**Byakuya: Tsk. What a waste of time.**  
**Ibuki: Man and I got my hopes up, too...**  
 **Teruteru: I'm ashamed I even had my hopes up!**  
 **Chiaki: Really? I think it's pretty cute. Especially how the ears look like a rabbit's...**  
 **Usami: Well, Usami does mean Rabbit, y'know?**  
 **Me: Hey, what are you guys doing?!**  
 **Usami: Stop littering the beach with trash!**  
 **Ibuki: See? Even you think they're trash.**  
 **Usami: *cries* Ugh...And I even prepared one more present, too, but now I don't wanna give it to you bad kids...**  
 **Me: Guys, how can you be so mean?! Usami did nothing wrong to any of you! ... There, there, Usami, I will have them if they don't want them. I think they're really cute, okay? Thank you for thinking of us!**  
 **Usami: Thank you...Well, compared to the Usami Straps, it's no big deal...But I prepared a motive for everyone to get along!**  
 **Akane: What, are you thinking of throwing a big party or somethin'?**  
 **Usami: Correeeeeeeect!!**  
 **Sonia: Is it a festival? Or maybe a miniature shrine? How wonderful!**  
 **Teruteru: Excuse me, Miss Sonia...My loins are still full of poison and I'd appreciate it if you could suck it out with your mouth.**  
 **Me: I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU WRETCH!**  
 **Nagito: Honestly, knock it off, Teruteru!**  
 **Sonia: Oh, your tenderloins? You betcha!**  
 **Me: D-Don't listen to him!!**  
 **Nagito: Just ignore him, Sonia!**  
 **Ibuki: If we're talking about fun parties on a tropical island, maybe it should be a BBQ or something?**  
 **Mahiru: Ah, a campfire sounds fun, too!**  
 **Hiyoko: Let's find a hoop snake and kill it!**  
 **Me: *eye twitch* Don't you dare harm any kind of animal, you little spoiled brat...**  
 **Nagito: I think she's just bluffing.**  
 **Me: Would you really put it past her to do something like that?**  
 **Nagito: ... Maybe not.**  
 **Usami: It seems everyone has different ideas, but if we're gonna be by the ocean, then first... Tadaaaa! This is all about!**  
 **Kazuichi: Then that means-**  
 **Usami: That's right. I have swimsuits for everyone. Well, school swimsuits actually. I hope that's okay. A-Are you telling us to go swimming...? In a situation like this...?**  
 **Me: COOL!**  
 **Hajime: THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING SWIMMING!**  
 **Me: Then don't, who cares? We all want to have fun! Let's go, Nagito! Onwaaaards!!**

  
Not even letting him protest, I grab him by his wrist and run to the hotel, side by side with Ibuki, super excited about all this, changed in our swimsuits and went by the beach, jumping in the fresh water, swimming, fooling around, laughing, making sand castles and having a fun time, as friends would.  
To be fair, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, so I started splashing water on Nagito, starting a Splash War with him, but seeing that he was about to win, I go under water and take him down with me, then jumped on his back, laughing like an idiot, as he just chuckled softly and poked my cheeks, shaking his head, amused.

This excitement and fun didn't last for too long, however, seeing that the sky suddenly became dark and Nagito motioned for me to get out of the water before anything weird happens.  
  
_This...Wasn't supposed to happen._  
  
This is just wrong...  
  
It...Can't...Be...

  
**Me: USAMI! What's going on?! This is all wrong! Glitchy!**  
**Usami: I didn't do this! What is going on?!**  
 **Me: ...Oh...For the love of...Please don't tell me...**  
 **-??-: Ahh, ahh...! Mic check! Mic check! Ah, ah! Ah, ah! Can you hear me, can you hear me?**  
 **Me: NO! WHAT-...?!**

  
Hearing that torturously malicious voice, I could feel my sweat drop as despair suddenly started taking over my mind.  
  
_This...This..._  
  
Is Just...

  
**Me: Usami...That voice...**  
**Usami: I-If this is... Oh, this is very bad. I gotta do something...**  
 **Me: Where did I go wrong...? I'm...I'm an Ultimate...I'm the best...S-So how...?**  
 **Nagito: Kitsune, are you alright?**  
 **Me: Ah...Mh...Huh? Oh, Nagito, hi? Did you say something?**  
 **Nagito: *concerned* You were muttering something and seemed anxious...**  
 **Me: Oh, haha, no, don't worry about me, I'm okay! J-Just a bit worried by all these strange things, don't mind me!**  
 **Nagito: Are you sure?**  
 **Me: Uh, yeah, of course! Let's just uh...Go back, change and see what's going on in the Park.**  
 **Nagito: O-Of course, but there's no rush-**  


I didn't let him finish talking for I rushed ahead of him, changed as fast as possible and sprinted to the park, only to hear that dreaded laugh that sent shivers and disdain in my heart.

  
**Monokuma: Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Long time, no see guys! I am Monokuma! The Headmaster of this Academy! Ahem, now that I have made my dashing appearance, the first thing I need to say is...This is so friggin' lame! Lame, I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauce!**  
**Me: Lamer than you, Monokuma?!**  
 **Monokuma: I'M NOT LAME!**  
 **Me: Yes, you are.**  
 **Usami: Just as I thought, it was you! But...How?! Why is Monokuma here?!**  
 **Monokuma: Aw shaddaaaap! I'm living, you know... And I'm about ready to barf thanks to your lukewarm attitude!**  
 **Me: Then why don't you go barf in the ocean and hopefully drown there as well?**

  
This banter continued back and forth between myself and the monochrome bear, until Usami started fighting Monokuma, which only made my jaw-drop and look confused as hell, as he broke her Magic Stick and transformed Usami...Into Monomi.  
I could bet my face was an extreme pokerface, blinking, as I stared at this white and pink version of her, making me slap myself, thinking I was seeing things, imagining, a living nightmare or whatever...

But it was reality.

I couldn't even step in and try to save her as he started beating her up, from the shock I was having.

  
**Me: Monokuma...What do you want...?**  
**Monomi: *sob***  
 **Monokuma: I'm pretty sure you'd know~! And as the Headmaster, I shall make a declaration! From this point onwards, the _Killing School Trip_ will now commence!**  
 **Me: NO! I won't let you do something like that to us!**  
 **Monokuma: Awww, how bold of someone who's just a mere Hacker Girl! Listen! A school trip where everyone gets along has no stimulation at all! And it's so damn boring! Nobody wants to play a game like that! So, let's begin our Killing Trip!**  
 **Monomi: What are you saying?! I will absolutely NOT allow something like this!**  
 **Monokuma: Jeez...Your brain sure is tiny, Monomi. How many times do I have to tell you? Pay attention this time. Except in manga, a little sister is never smarter than her big brother!**  
 **Me: *eye twitches* I feel very attacked right now...**  
 **Monokuma: It's the truth, Fox Head!**  
 **Me: Fox Head...?! Wh-Why do you know that nickname?!**  
 **Monokuma: Upupupupu! I know everything!**  
 **Me: If you even as much as touched a hair on my brother's head, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!**  
 **Monokuma: Hahahaha! That's against school regulations and you will be punished accordingly if you try! Better luck next time! You can see how he is, however, if you kill someone and Graduate!**  
 **Me: Like hell I will stoop so low, to your level, down, deeper than the Mariana Trench!**  
 **Monokuma: *sulk* _That_ cut deeper than the Mariana Trench...**  
 **Me: You deserve it.**  
 **Monokuma: And you all deserve this Killing Game! As I was saying, if you want off this island, then please kill one of your friends! And then, make it through the class trial without getting caught!**

  
He started explaining about the Class Trial and how everything goes, making everyone succumb to the induced despair. Even worse, he explained the Execution procedure, which was the last drop for everyone's sanity.  
Many told themselves this wasn't real, others were in denial, until the stronger ones started getting violent and this made the bear _**"summon"**_ the Monobeasts, huge, ominous looking beasts that were towering over us as if they wanted to trample us, just like Saionji used to squish ants.

Everyone's shock made Monomi say shell protect us, but this was only Monokuma's way of showing us what would happen, should be disobey him - Using the artillery of one of the Beasts to turn Monomi into nothing more than cheese with holes, as the last bullet grazed my face, making me gasp in shock and slight pain, slapping my hand over the wound, feeling the blood slowly pour out.

  
**Me: I think you should be more careful with your stupid excuses of punishments, or else who knows what collateral damage could occur to others!**  
**Monokuma: *shrugs* Eh, what a pity! I was hoping you'd get more than just a scratch, but I can't punish you if you've done nothing wrong!**  
 **Me: Tsk...**  
 **Teruteru: Wah... Waaaaah...WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH??**  
 **Kazuichi: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!**  
 **Ibuki: Blub blub blub...It's only the first stage and Monomi is already dead...**  
 **Gundham: I-Is that a demon...?! Or perhaps it's a...A weapon from the future...?!**  
 **Monokuma: Monobeasts are dreadful weapons of destruction!**  
 **Me: Fantastic...**  
 **Monokuma: Yeah, that's right, this is what I wanted! This feeling of despair! Giving an example was totally the right call!**  
 **Me: Shut up! Nobody's going to get taken over by Despair! Hope's gonna prevail no matter what!**  
 **Monokuma: That's totally wrong! And besides, just so we're clear, you guys can't defy me! If you don't want to end up as fish food, you better not disobey me! Just so you know...I don't feel mercy or sympathy. Cuz I'm a bear, after all. An excuse like "I got high off this tropical atmosphere" won't work on me at all! Also, in addition to the killing school trip, I've already updated the e-Handbook.**

  
This made me check the e-Handbook really quickly to see the new rules added, which weren't even surprising, considering how Monokuma presented himself.  
Looking around, however, everyone else was shaking and trembling in fear, trying to come to terms with what the hell was going on.  
Seeing that everyone realised those things were machines, so somebody must be controlling them, making them think that it may be one of us.  
  
The only thing uplifting was how Byakuya was the only one acting with ration and explaining everything, as a leader would.  
Byakuya...Haha.  
This is rather hilarious.

But I cannot laugh, or else, someone might get the wrong idea.

It was obvious, however, that everyone could do something they may or may not regret later on.

Nothing is certain in this place, not even yourself.

This was the beginning of a Despair Trip and this was only the beginning.

_**The Killing School Trip had begun, and this Tropical Island was the stage, with us as the actors.** _

 

**P R O L O G U E**

Welcome to Dangan Island!  
  
Panic at the Heart - Throbbing School Trip?!  
  
**E N D**

Surviving Students:

**17**


	3. Party! Party! Party!

****

 

**((Thank you once again to the sweet ** _[Mod Chiaki-chan](https://chiakinhelp.tumblr.com/)_**    for doing such a soft and adorable aesthetic for Nagito and my girl, Kitsune <3 I'm so in love with how gorgeous it looks!! - Fox Anon In Love))**

 

**Chapter 1**

**Destination Despair**

 

The next day I woke up fresh as a d-...ead corpse, ready to die again.

. . .

_**WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY TO WAKE UP AT 7 A.M. ?!** _

_Stupid Monokuma..._

Groaning in annoyance, I get up and do my daily routine, fix my hair and my make up in the mirror, only to hear a ring coming from the door.  
Confused, I open the door, only to see the smiling face of my Marshmallow friend.

  
 **Nagito: Good morning, Kitsune.**  
Me: Ah...! Nagito, hey! I wasn't expecting to see an angel first thing in the morning. Gotta say, my day got considerably better...Especially considering the barbaric wake up call I had from that blasted teddy bear.  
Nagito: *chuckles* Don't exaggerate, I'm nowhere near an angel...But I can't deny, the wake up announcement was...Rather uncalled for.  
Me: Now, now, don't mind any details! If I say you're my angel, then you can't say no, correct~? Besides, your face looks so soft and angelic, I bet even mochis aren't as soft!  
Nagito: *smiles* I never expected anyone to compare me with a mochi...  
Me: *nods* I've seen super cute white mochis that were made to resemble cute, blushy faces, and you know? I think you really look like a mochi! Mh...! Ah, I know! How about we make mochis later? I'm pretty sure I still remember mum's secret recipe! I mean...I never tried to prepare them...But I always loved painting them!  
Nagito: *laughs* Okay, if that's what you want, we can do that later.  
Me: Ah, come to think of it, you didn't only come here to talk about how incredibly cute you are, right?  
Nagito: Actually, I never expected that we'll talk about something so...Well, it's to be expected when around such a great Ultimate student. To be fair, I came here so we could walk together to the restaurant, everyone's gathered here.   
Me: Awww, how thoughtful! Thanks for remembering me, Nagito-kun! Well then, let's go!  
  


  
Grinning, I hug his arm and we go like that to the meeting point, chatting about different things. There, we see mostly everyone already gathered, except for Kazuichi, who apparently ran away.  
In the meantime as we ate breakfast, Saionji started bullying poor Mikan and Teruteru kept boasting over how divine his food is.  
 _It's a lie until we've tried it~!_

To make it more fun, Mikan **SOMEHOW** fell in the most compromising position in the world, which made me laugh my head off while trying to untangle her from the power cords.  
 _Poor Mikan._

At least now we have a **_'Leader'_** , so to speak since this Byakuya volunteered, and said he wouldn't let there be any victim whilst on his watch.  
Huh...I never imagined Byakuya to be so selfless~. Now that's something to laugh about later!  
Sighing, we go to Jabberwock park, just as instructed, and see something that the day before never existed.  
  
 _ **A TIME-BOMB.**_

Well, thankfully (kinda?) everything was explained thanks to a...Live show? From Monokuma and Monomi? Who thankfully stepped in as Kuzuuryu wanted to start killing everyone.  
What a kiddo.

  
 **Monokuma: Good evening! I’m Monokuma!  
Monomi: Um… And I’m Monomi…  
Monokuma: Together, we’re “The Monokumaz”! Well then, let’s get things moving. I will now exhibit my special mind reading technique!  
Monomi: Eh? You have one?!  
Monokuma: Let’s try it out! I’m going to guess your favorite food. Let’s see… Your favorite food is…  
Monomi: You can do it! Here’s a hint: I’m a rabbit!  
Monokuma: Ca…  
Monomi: Go on!  
Monokuma:…davers!  
Monomi: What? I do  _not_  eat  _dead people_!  
Me: *stiffles laugh* That was not bad.  
Monokuma: It’s your turn now, Monomi! Let’s hear your best killer joke!  
Monomi: W…What are you talking about?! I…I’m no killer!  
Monokuma: Oh, you’ll be fine. It’s easy! You just have to know the secret to appeasing the God of Comedy…Speaking of, which do you think is better: draining your blood while you’re still alive, or waiting until after you die?  
Monomi: Why such a cruel question?!  
Monokuma: The God of Comedy, Miracle Rorion, will grant you the lifeblood of comedy… In return for a large amount of  _your_ blood!  
Monomi: That’s  _horrible_! Why does the God of Comedy want  _blood_?!  
Monokuma: Pretty please!  
Monomi: I will  _not_  be wooed by your sweet talk! I won’t let you have even a drop of my blood!  
Monokuma: Monomi gets angry very quickly, doesn’t she…? You bastards should be careful too. Monomi is dangerous when she’s angry…She’s like the tutorial boss in the first dungeon!  
Monomi: That’s not menacing at all!  
Monokuma: Well, OK… But she’s  _definitely_  a bad girl. You see, just between you and me…That Monomi… Selfishly stole you bastards’ memories!  
Monomi: What t'heck!…I mean…  _Huh_?   
Me: What now?!  
Monokuma: Not one of you bastards remembers how you arrived on this island, do you? That’s because Monomi took you bastards’ memories away!  
Monomi: W…What are you saying?!  
Monokuma: By the way, those memories she stole? They aren’t just some silly, clichéd stuff like the details of your arrival here. Oh no… She took away several years you bastards spent at Hope’s Peak Academy!  
Monomi: …Howa _wa!?_  
Monokuma: Siiiigh… It’s such a relief to get that out in the open! Memory loss is so old fashioned, after all… A  _cheap_  story would shamelessly leave that revelation hanging until the  _endgame_! Can you  _imagine_?! Fortunately, I’m not that cowardly.  
Monomi: S…Stop it, please!  
Monokuma: Upupupu. Surprised? You bastards aren’t actually freshmen! But you’ve all forgotten that, so you think you still are! Isn’t that just  _rotten_? And… it’s such a  _familiar_  plot device… Is this  _plagiarism_?! It’s not even  _original_!!  
Monomi: Y…You really can’t do this!  
Me: What's with all this?!   
Nagito: …W…What’s going on?  
Monokuma: Well, how was it? Did you laugh? Or perhaps, my comedy was too high-brow for you bastards?  
Byakuya: Oy… what was that all about?  
Monokuma: What was  _what_  all about? Oh! You mean the _“school life memories”_ part! That’s very simple! They were all taken away!  
Ibuki: Ha ha, ha ha… Huh? This can’t be, right? I mean, yesterday was Ibuki’s first day at Hope’s Peak Academy! And we got taken here straight after that…  
Monokuma: Right, right… but that’s just what you were  _made_  to think. But the truth is, Monomi erased all of memories of your life at Hope’s Peak Academy.  
Hajime: W…What the hell are you saying?! That’s impossible!  
Monokuma: I wonder how many years it’s been? How long have you all been students there? …And what happened to your families and friends? That’s one more thing to be worried about, isn’t it?  
Me: Y-You're making me feel anxious...  
Nekomaru: A…All of our school life memories were taken?! I haven’t heard a sillier story in my life!  
Kazuichi: He’s right! No  _way_  my memory’s gone!  
Monomi: Y…You can’t listen to what he’s saying! Don’t listen to him!  
Ibuki: Abuabuabu… Ibuki’s brain: over capacity…  
Teruteru:  I won’t believe such things. Everything’s fine. I don’t believe any of it…  
Mikan: H…He’s just lying, isn’t he? Our memory isn’t really gone…? E…Everyone’s probably in on it, too… You’re just trying to trick me… trying to make me look like an idiot… right?  
Monokuma: Nope, none of this is a lie. If it was a lie, how can you explain what happened? The moment you stepped into Hope’s Peak Academy, every one of you bastards experienced a strange dizziness, right?  
Hajime: Wha…?! H…How did you know that…?  
Monokuma: Upupu… Essentially, that was the point your memories broke off. Every memory you bastards had since then has been extracted and deleted, until the moment you arrived on this island.  
Hajime: W…What the hell…!  
Mikan: Did… a long time really pass since then…?   
Nekomaru: That’s a load of  _shit_! It’s impossible!!  
Monokuma: And why do you think it’s impossible?  
Nagito: It’s just silly… Who could even believe such a thing?  
Monokuma: Isn’t it just that you don’t  _want_  to believe? But, have no fear! This sweet, kind Monokuma is going to give you bastards your memories back!  
Monomi: …Hoeh?!  
Monokuma: It’s just… that I have a condition.  
Me: We're not killing anyone! Forget it!  
Monokuma: Awww, don't say that! You’re just  _dying_  to know, aren’t you? You bastards want to remember your lost school life, don’t you? If so, kill kill kill! Make it a murder to  _remember_!  
Akane: Hey, asshole! I’ve let you say whatever’s on your mind for way too long!  
Monokuma: Oh? Why so angry? All I did was give you a motive out of the kindness of my heart. I mean, before now you bastards were too scared to kill, weren’t you? Well, I guess that’s natural. Humans come out of the womb bawling. You’re cowards from the moment you’re born. And that’s why I had to give you bastards a motive. You needed some justification in order to kill.  
Byakuya: G…Give me a break…! Do you really think anyone here is going to kill just because you told us such a delusional story?  
Mahiru: I don’t even  _believe_  your stupid story about a memory loss anyway!  
Monokuma: Maybe  _you_  don’t. But can you be certain there isn’t someone among you who  _does_?  
Mahiru: W…What do you mean…?!  
Monokuma: You know nothing about each other. And that’s why…You still haven’t even noticed the traitor among your ranks!  
Me: …Huh?  
Monokuma: There are 17 of you bastards here, right? But, there were only supposed to be 16 Hope’s Peak Academy students coming to this island! Isn’t that weird? I’ve got it! It means one of you is a traitor, whose identity is unknown even to me! …Or something.  
Fuyuhiko: W…What the fuck are you saying? What’s this talk about a traitor?!  
Peko: …It is nonsense. He is just trying to confuse us.  
Monokuma: But… can you really be sure of that? You know nothing about each other, after all. You don’t know each other’s true natures… Would any of you even notice if one of you was scheming murder? I don’t think you would! Do you?!  
Me: And even if there is, so what? It's not like he can do much to us, is there? He can't kill all of us, especially if we stay together and work together!  
Monokuma: I don't think so! You see, if I’m right and there really is a traitor among you, that would be a terrible thing. Don’t you want to get revenge on the impostor who’s trying to trick you? Are you really going to let them get away with this? Of course not! Your only choice is to attack first! Whoever’s the fastest is going to win this lottery! If you want to survive, you’ll have to kill before you  _get_  killed…**  
  
  
 _Even after Monokuma’s high-pitched laugh had faded, we continued standing in silence for a while._  
  
Just...What the hell is with this? Why is he here? Why is he trying to kill us? Nothing makes sense anymore...  
I don't get it?  
And...A traitor? Amongst us?  
Don't be ridiculous...  
It just can't be!  
Nothing **_HE_** says can be right!  
  
  
  
 **Mikan: Um… Is one of us really a traitor…? It isn’t me! I may look suspicious, but… I swear, it isn’t me!**  
Nekomaru: WHO IS IT?! TELL US RIGHT NOW! THE MORE YOU POSTPONE IT THE MORE YOU’LL REGRET IT!  
Byakuya: …Stop it. There is probably no traitor among us. Why would there be? We shouldn’t even have this silly discussion.  
Me: I agree with Byakuya. Nothing that stupid bear says is to be trusted. Just like with this motive, he's just trying to pit us against each other.  
Teruteru: H…He’s right… I don’t believe any of it…Why should I believe it? There’s no evidence for any of it…  
Peko: …Oy, Monomi. You can probably answer our questions.  
Monomi: …Hoeh?!  
Peko: Are Monokuma’s words the truth? Our memory loss… And the traitor…?  
Monomi: Um… You see…If you dwell too much on the past… You’ll lose sight of the future… So...Fix your eyes only on the future! L…Let’s all do our best to live on!!  
Me: THAT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!  
Akane: Ah, she ran away!  
Fuyuhiko: Feh. Worthless rabbit. Memory loss… Traitors… That’s straight out of fairy tales!  
  


  
Just after that, the Monokuma announcement that 10pm struck was heard, and we decided to go back to our cottages and sleep.  
I didn't even realise I was trailing behind, until a bush of fluffy white hair came into my visual area.

  
  
 **Nagito: Are you okay?**  
Me: Hm? Oh, Nagito! Yeah, I guess I am. I'm just sorting out all possibilities and eliminating the ones that I don't think would fit...Does that make any sense?  
Nagito: To be expected of the Ultimate Hacker, your mind works only with logic and ration, correct?  
Me: *shrugs* I suppose you could say that, but not only. I've been sent to many weird types of missions before, so I can't say I'm close-minded, or anything. I need to think from various perspectives, otherwise any little possibility could occur. You, as the Ultimate Lucky Student, should also be like that, sorta, right? No matter how slim the chance, it could still happen, even if you don't expect it!  
Nagito: *scratched the back of his neck* I guess that's not wrong. I suppose that's how it works, in the end. Probabilities and all that.  
Me: Hey, if you take luck to correlate probabilities and statistics, it's almost like Luck itself is a Science! Woaw, Nagito, your Talent is so cool! If you were to play Russian Roulette, you'd have to put 5 out of 6 bullets, and you're sure you won't be shot, right? Because if there was only 1 bullet, the probability of getting shot would be the lowest...Which is why you'd get shot, right?  
Nagito: U-Uh, I guess so, yeah. But it's not all that special or anything, it's not like I worked for it. That's just how I was born. People like you, on the other hand, worked so hard to make your talent an Ultimate one. You're the ones to be appreciated, not me.   
Me: Shush! Say no more! I'm going to make sure your talent is gonna be recognised everywhere! If you know how it works, you can exploit it in amazing ways!  
Nagito: Maybe...But after good luck, bad luck always follows, and it gets worse.  
Me: Then I'm just gonna be there to make sure no bad luck follows you! How does that sound~?  
Nagito: *chuckles* Thank you, Kitsune. You're too kind.  
Me: Did anyone tell you your laugh is super adorable? I could put it as my ringtone or notification sounds, I swear-  
Nagito: Th-That's not something I'd say, but thank you.  
Me: Will you come wake me up tomorrow as well?  
Nagito: If you want to, then I can't refuse.  
Me: Sweet! See you tomorrow, Nagito-kun!

  
Kissing his cheek, I wave him goodnight and go inside my cottage, letting my mind take over everything that's been happening recently.  
This is going to be interesting...  
And I wonder...  
Who is going to actually believe a word that blasted Monokuma says?

It could be anyone, even me, who gets taken over by Despair and tries to kill someone, just to get the hell out of this isolated Island.  
But...  
  
 _ **Who's gonna act first?**_

* * *

  
  


The next day I was greeted by Nagito who so kindly smiled as he greeted me, then we went to the Restaurant and found out that Byakuya really wants to hold a proper party, in the old lodge, so someone has to clean it up.  
Surprisingly enough, Nagito brought straws to pick and see which one of us will get the cleaning duty.

  
 **Nagito: How about… Cleaning duty goes to the person who pulls the chopstick with the red mark on it? That’s fair, isn’t it?  
Gundham: It is decided! Let us entrust our fate… To  _fate itself_!  
Me: *grins* I'm pretty sure I know the outcome of this!  
Mahiru: Whatever the result is, no hard feelings, right?  
Me: You got that right!**  
  
  
  
Everyone took turns pulling chopsticks from Nagito’s hand. Then, finally, the result was revealed…And just as expected from me, it truly was Nagito.  
 _That's just how luck works, huh?_  
  
  
 **Nagito:Huh? It’s me?!**  
Hajime: Ha ha… So much for “Ultimate Good Luck”…  
Nagito: Nah… we have to play the cards we’re dealt…So, leave the cleaning to me. I’m pretty good at it, actually!  
Mahiru: Ah, I thought you would be. From the moment I first saw you, I thought you’d make a great househusband.  
Me: Ah...! Nagito, would you be my husband?  
Nagito: Uh...I...W-Well…I’ll… take that as a compliment.  
Me: *grins* Do you need help? I could help, y'know? Wife and Husband and all that, y'know? It must be tiring doing all that lodge all by yourself...  
Nagito: *shakes head* No, don't worry, thank you for your offer. After all, I couldn't let you get exposed to webs, insects, spiders-  
Me: *eyes widen* G-Good luck there, Nagito-kun! Please don't let any crawling thing remain in that place, okay?!  
Hajime: Are you afraid of spiders?  
Me: They're disgusting, okay?! They're small and hairy and have too many eyes and legs and j-just....URGHH *shudders* Enough! I'm going to take a swim or something.  
Teruteru: Ahhh, how I'd love to witness that! But alas, I have important work to do! And remember, everyone,  leave the cooking to me! Right! First, I have to procure the ingredients, and then start preparing the meal at the old lodge. I’ll show you the fabulousness that is Teruteru Hanamura! I’m going to prepare the world’s tastiest party feast for you tonight!  
Peko: I should probably go and inform Kuzuryuu about this party.  
Byakuya: Let us disperse for now. We will gather at the old lodge after Monokuma’s evening announcement.  
Me: Uhh, a night party, sounds cool! Okay then, Roger that, Captain Togami!  
  


With a mock military salute, I go out of the restaurant and surprisingly enough, Ibuki wanted to join me to the beach, so who was I to refuse? It was actually tons of fun, and we sang a lot, and fooled around in the water, doing Splash wars and all that.

_Hey, this might actually not be so bad, after all!_


End file.
